Jiwa yang Lepas
by Baka-Akira07
Summary: Hoho... try something new! kepikiran seru aja kalau mereka ada di satu fandom. Yup! bagaimana jalan hidup 2 anak lelaki yang sangat berkebalikan itu. Bertemu dalam satu fandom yg jarang... akankah siswa baru itu merasa bahagia di tempat tinggal barunya? Ok... let's see...


**-Jiwa yang lepas-**

 **Crossover**

 **By : Me**

 **AU, typo**

* * *

Suatu hari di kediaman Keima Katsuragi binti Mari Katsuragi

"Hari ini aku akan membuatkan kue merah putih (stroberi) untuk Kamini-sama. Nananana..." Di dapur, terlihat seorang gadis demon menggunakan celemek memasak. Ia sedang sibuk membuat sesuatu, yang belum diketahui wujudnya.

Gadis berambut panjang dengan poni belah pinggir, dan kuncir kudanya disertai aksesoris tengkorang, yang sebenarnya itu adalah alat pendeteski. Ia selalu terlihat manis, mungkin terlalu manis untuk seorang demon.

Ia sibuk mengaduk-aduk adonan kental, yang bahan-bahannya tak diragukan lagi. Berasal dari neraka, seperti bola-bola gula yang mempunyai mata dan bisa melompat.

Jelas, ia membuat kue itu untuk Kakak tirinya. (Ecciyye kakak tiri) yups, kakak tidak biologisnya. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap mencintai dan menyayangi Keima dan Ibunya.

"Yosh. Akhirnya selesai juga, semoga dia suka." Ucapnya dengan senyuman. Ia mengelap peluh yang menetes di jidatnya dengan perlahan, namun terukir jelas di wajahnya yang menunjukkan kegembiraan. Ketika kue yang dibuatnya telah selesai.

"Sekarang tinggal ku berikan kepada Kamini-sama."

Ia meletakkan kue itu di atas piring bermotif tengkorak.

...

Tap-tap-tap

"La-lala-lala..." Elsie berjalan sembari membawa kue di atas piring tengkorak miliknya, menuju kamar kakanya. Setelah sampai di depan kamar Kiema, ia pun mengetuk pintu.

TOK-TOK!

"Kamini-sama... Aku membawakan kue untuk mu!" Teriaknya dari luar.

*hening*

Tak ada jawaban, membuat Elsie bingung. Karena tak biasanya, kamar kakak yang dianggapnya sebagai dewa itu, penuh keheningan.

"Aarruu? Kamini-sama, Kamini-sama."

'Kenapa tidak ada jawaban?' Batinnya.

"Apa kamini-sama ada di dalam?" Gadis demon itu kembali berterak. Tak ada jawaban, ia pun memutuskan untuk mendobrak

pintuk. Lebih tepatnya, menggunakan kunci dari selendang. Entahlah, apa namanya itu.

...

"KYAAA... Kamini-sama, daijobu desuka?" Elsie terkejut luar biasa melihat Keimanya terkapar di lantai tak berdaya.

"A-aaa..." Terlihat Keima sedang merangkak, memanjat untuk menggapai beberapa joystick miliknya. Ia lebih mirip zombie sekarang, dibandingkan manusia.

"Sebaiknya Kamini-sama beristirahat dulu untuk bermain game. Kakak perlu energi, maka dari itu harus makan." Elsie memangku Keima yang hampir sekarat, karena bermain game non stop, tanpa keluar kamar.

"Haaa... Sudahlah, aku tidak perlu makan! Karena game adalah makanan sehari-hari ku. Wuahaha..." Ucapnya terbahak-bahak, dengan gaya bak pahlawan revolusi. Segera, ia tepis tangan Elsie yang berupaya mencegahnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian...

*Keima tepar*

GROOK-GROOK (suara perut Keima)

"Hmm... Ini aku bawakan kue! Spesial untuk Kamini-sama."

*Jreng-jreng-jreng!*

"Wwhuuaa! Kau mencoba membunuhku, hah?" Keima langsung merangkak ke belakang mode hard.

"Aa... Hmm, ini enak. Coba saja." Ucap Elsie sembari tersenyum.

Sebagai adik yang baik, Elsie pun menyodorkan satu sendok untuk kakaknya.

"Tidak, tidak. Nanti aku bisa mati." Tapi Keima menolaknya dengan nista. Sedangkan Elsie tetap menyodorkan 1 sdt kue ke kakaknya dengan innocent.

"Aa-aaa... Ayo Makan..." Elsie masih menyodorkan 1 sdt kue itu kepada Keima, mengikuti ucapannya membentuk vokal A.

"Aah. Iiee..." Bantah Keima dengan mendorong paksa Elsie.

"Lagi pula aku tak suka yang manis-manis." Sambung Keima datar, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, sembari membenarkan kacamatanya.

'O... Sou desuka.' Elsie pun berfikir, dengan meletakkan tangan kanannya di dagu.

*Keesokan harinya*

"Whuuaaa... Apa-apaan itu?" Lagi, Keima melangkah mundur mode hard.

"Hihi... Ini adalah cumi... Etto..." Elsie menggantungkan kalimatnya, sepertinya ia sendiri tak tau apa itu.

"Cepat singkirkan dari ku!" Protes Keima. Sedangkan gurita dari neraka itu hanya meggerak-gerakkan tentakelnya.

"Hmm... Ini enak. Ano, Kamini-sama pernah bilang kalau tidak suka yang manis-manis."

*sweatdrop Keima*

"..."

"Bukan berarti aku suka yang amis-amis!" Teriaknya.

"Oooo..." Huruf vokal O terbentuk di bibir mungil Elsie.

"Dasar kau... IBLIS BUG!" Kutuk Keima pada Elsie.

"KKYYAA... Keima-sama, kau jahat sekali..." *chibi Elsie dengan air mata mengucur deras*

 **...**

Pagi hari di Akademi Maijima

"Hiks, hiks... Gomen-nee Kami-sama." Elsie merengek-rengek sepanjang koridor sekolah. Murid-murid yang ada di sana menatap mereka aneh.

'Heeh, kasian sekali adik Otamega itu. Memang saudara yang tidak harmonis." Bisik salah satu siswi kepada siswi lain.

Keima yang awalnya asyik bermain PFP berhenti sejenak. Ia menoleh ke belakang, tempat di mana Elsie merengek-rengek, bergantungan di kakinya.

Mata Elsie berbinar-binar, melihat Kiema yang berpaling menghadapnya. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, ia berfikir kalau kakaknya mau memaafkannya.

"Hey, berdirilah. Malu di lihat orang." Ucapnya datar.

"Aahhaa..." Elsie menganga lebar, kemudian mengagguk ceria. Lalu memeluk Keima seenak udel.

Mereka pun berlalu begitu saja. Sedangkan para murid yang ada di koridor langsung sweatdrop.

,,,

#Di depan kelas#

Keima tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah kakinya. Dan menoleh kepada Elsie. Elsie menatapnya bingung.

"Hiieeeh... Lain kali kau jangan membuatku malu seperti itu."

Ucap Keima spontan. *perempatan di pelipis Keima*

"Aaa..." Elsie bingung melihat sikap labil kakaknya itu.

"Heh, dasar iblis bug. Kau menyusahkan ku saja."

Keima meninggalkan Elsie yang berada di luar kelas. Ia masuk dengan santainya.

Sedangkan Elsie memasang raut wajah yang nista. Raut wajah yang ingin menangis. "Hu-huaaa..." *banjir*

...

#Di Kelas#

Nikaidō sensei sedang mengajar seperti biasanya. Keima, jangan ditanya lagi. PFP selalu stand by di tangannya, lagi dia menggunakan alat yang ia pasangkan di kedua mata. Seperti biasa, ia asik sendiri.

Sesekali Nikaidō sensei mendengus kesal, melihat kelakuan muridnya yang sangat susah di atur. Yah, ia memang sudah menyerah dari awal. Karena anak Otamega itu menganggap jam pelajarannya membosankan.

Elsie menghela nafas berat melihat kelakuan Keima yang tidak pernah berubah dari dulu. Game, game dan game. Hanya itulah yang ada di otak Keima. Tapi aneh bin ajaib nilai tes nya toh 100 semua. Itulah yang menjadikan alasan para sensei menyerah, untung saja ia pintar, jika tidak...

Nikaidō sensei duduk di kursi guru, sembari melirik jam beberapa kali. Barusan, ia menyuruh murid-murid membuka hal-147 agar di baca.

"Baiklah anak-anak, ibu tinggal dulu sebentar. Tetap tenang." Nikaidō sensei beranjak dari kursinya, lalu pergi ke luar kelas.

Beberapa detik setelah guru seksi itu keluar...

Bukannya diam, para murid malah ricuh. Ada yang bergosip, bermain-main, dan menjahili temannya.

10 menit kemudian...

Tap-tap-tap

Seketika, kericuhan berubah menjadi keheningan. Para murid yang awalnya bergerak ke sana kemari menjadi kaku seketika.

"Yah, anak-anak! Dia adalah murid baru kita. Ia pindahan dari KHS!" Ujar Nikaidō sensei, sembari menepuk pundak pemuda di sampingnya.

"Haaah? KHS?" Murid-murid ricuh berbisik.

Sensei itu menepukkan buku tebalnya ke atas meja.

"Harap tenang!"

"Baiklah murid baru. Perkenalkan dirimu!" Perintahnya.

Yang disebut murid baru itu pun, meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas kepala jaket Hoodie jumper putih mistynya. Para murid tegang, ketika proses pembukaan kepala jaket itu.

1 detik, 2 detik...

Elsie masih menunggu, bagaimana wajah murid baru itu.

"Elly, ku harap wajahnya tampan." Ucap Chihiro seraya menyeggol Elsie. Elsie sendiri hanya mengagguk ria.

3 detik, 4 detik, 5 detik...

"Hee..." Seketika wajah tegang para murid berubah menjadi ngeh, melihat anak baru itu tak sedikit pun bergerak, jangankan untuk membuka kepala jaketnya. Mengangkat kepalanya saja tidak.

"Ku rasa dia sangat pemalu." Ujar Elsie.

10 detik sudah berlalu...

*perempatan di pelipis Nikaidō sensei*

Kelihatannya sensei semok itu mulai kesal.

"Heh, murid baru! Kau dengar tidak!" Teriaknya dengan menarik kepala jaket anak baru itu dengan keras.

Pluukk...

"Heee?" Seru seluruh siswa serentak.

Otomatis kepala anak itu ikut tertarik ke belakang...

"Aarru?..." Nikaidō sensei bingung.

"Zzzzz..."

*satu kelas sweatdrop*

Di sisi lain, Keima melihat anak itu dengan senyuman licik.

'Ternyata, ada satu murid lagi, yang akan menjadi santapan sehari-hari sensei galak itu. Mampukah ia bertahan?' Batin Keima sembari membenarkan kacamatanya. Ia pun lanjut memainkan PFP dari game yang ia save.

Anak itu masih damainya ngorok dengan beberapa gelembung di mulutnya.

"Heeh, bangun kau!" Teriak Nikaidō sensei, menepuk kepala pemuda itu, sampai ia sadar.

"Eehh?" Murid jabrik itu terlihat ling-lung. Seraya bertanya-tanya. "Heeh? Di-dimana aku?" Dengan gaya nista.

'Di jonggol!' Batin Nikaidō sensei. Ia masih melipat tangannya di depan dada 38B nya.

"Hheeh...?" Satu kelas tambah bingung dengan murid baru kali ini.

"Hmm... Kau di kelas baru, Naruto!" Jawab Nikaidō sensei, santai. "Baiklah, perkenalkan dirimu!" Perintahnya lagi.

Naruto membuka mulutnya.

"Hoooam...Aaa...Hmm..." Kemudian menutupnya.

Nikaidō sensei lagi-lagi swetdrop melihat betapa lamban-nya anak ini. "Heh! Kau ini anak baru. Lelet sekali, biarkan aku yang memperkenalkan mu!" Gretaknya.

"Aaaa-"

"Yo! Hajimemashite... Watashi wa Naruto Uzumaki desu. Aaa... Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Ucapnya singkat sembari menunduk, memberi hormat ke seisi ruangan. Walaupun menerobos perkataan guru barunya.

'Astaga, singkat sekali.' Batin Nikaidō sensei.

"Naruto, bisa kau tambahkan lagi, supaya teman-teman mu lebih mengenal mu." Perintah Nikaidō sensei kepada murid baru itu.

"Hhmm... Japan kara ki mashita." Sambungnya polos.

"Hheee?" Semua murid tambah begok dibuatnya.

"Hehh, ya sudah. Kau duduk paling pojok sana." Naruto pun berjalan gontai menuju kursi yang di tunjuk sensei barunya itu.

Semua murid menatapnya aneh. Berjalan seperti zombie, matanya kaya mata panda (kurang tidur).

Braak...

Ia pun mendudukkan pantatnya dengan nyaman di bangku tersebut. Lalu menelungkupkan dirinya di atas meja. Dan...

"Zzzz..." Ia tertidur lagi.

Nikaidō sensei yang sedang melanjutkan proses ajar mengajarnya itu, kembali terusik. Ia pun berusaha sabar.

Elsie memperhatikan murid baru yang tidurnya sangat nyenyak itu dari jauh. "Sepertinya orang itu lebih parah dari Kamini-sama." Ujar Elsie, bicara sendiri.

Sedangkan Keima acuh tak acuh, ia masih bermain dengan PFP kesayangannya.

Usai jam pelajaran, Nikaidō sensei menghentikan langkah kakinya sejenak. Menatap ke arah Naruto.

"Hey murid baru, jam istirahat segera kau temui aku di ruang guru." Ujarnya.

"Haa?" Sedangkan Naruto hanya menganga dengan menengadahkan kepalanya yang sedang tergeletak di meja.

Murid-murid pada ribut. "Heeh, sungguh parah... Baru pertama kali masuk, ia sudah dipanggil ke ruang guru. Nikaidō sensei. yang galak itu pula." Bisik mereka satu sama lain.

Sementara Elsie dan Keima mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah anak baru yang masih asyik-asyiknya terlelap ria.

 **...**

 **TBC**

 **kepikiran kek nya seru nih kalau di gabung :p**

 **Warm regard, So happy found this fandom.**


End file.
